Legend of the Goddesses' Golden Fire
by Golden Cloud Angel-Dark Storm
Summary: A short story I wrote for Social Studies class about my OCs and Hylia.


Legend of the Goddesses' Golden Fire

Timber was a girl with beautiful golden hair. She had light blue eyes, the color of the sky. Timber was the only innocent person in the land…all the others had greatly disappointed the goddesses by causing doom, destruction, and death. Even Timber's own sister was evil, for her sister was a cannibal! Lillian was the name of that sister, and she had tried to tempt Timber to join her many times.

"Timber, my dear sister, everyone would love you if you joined me! Come on, it's basically a free meal!" Lillian said, her red eyes glowing with excitement.

"I would never join you, I must remain loyal to the goddesses," Timber said, and she left the house to search for the sacred Temple of Time.

Inside of the Temple of Time, Timber came face to face with a ball of brilliant golden light the color of her hair. Timber shielded her eyes from the blinding light, and she bowed respectfully.

"Timber, it is I, Hylia. You are the only one who has not joined the dark side. You are also the bravest of them all," the golden light said.

"Oh Hylia, what is it that you want from me?" Timber asks.

"I'm going to make you the hero of Din's golden fire. In accepting this gift, you will gain a golden tail that represents fire and my sacred marking on your forehead. You will also be in charge of saving all these people from the darkness," Hylia said.

"Anything for you Hylia, you are my goddess," Timber said.

Hylia then took the form of Din, stretched a hand out, and touched Timber's forehead. A strong tingling sensation filled Timber's body. Once the tingling stopped, Timber opened her eyes and saw Din standing beside Nayru and Farore. Timber gasped at the sight of them. Nayru handed her a mirror, and Timber saw the marking on her forehead, the three golden triangles, and her long golden wolf tail. The goddesses nodded and flew away. Timber knew what she had to do, she had to defeat the one controlling the darkness.

Timber exited the Temple of Time and saw that the sky was dark and cloudy everywhere besides the place where the goddesses flew into the sky. Timber returned home to retrieve her sword and shield so she could begin her long journey.

Inside her house she found a black sheet of paper with words written on it in white ink. It was a note from Lillian. The note read, 'Dear Timber, I'll be gone for a while, I know you'll miss me, but please don't cry too much. Love, Lillian the Defiant.' Timber put the note down and grabbed her sword and shield, she left quickly.

Timber made a long trip over a few weeks, traveling through dark forests and across scorching deserts until she finally made it to _**Death Mountain. Death Mountain**_ is where the evil lurks. Timber enters the temple to vanquish the ruler of evil. A figure ran swiftly across the temple through the darkness.

"Who's there?! Whoever you are, if you are behind all this, you shall pay!" Timber cried out, preparing her sword for battle.

"If you wish to fight me, come to the main room and I'll end your life, foolish hero of golden fire!" the voice called out.

Timber ran ahead as fast as she could into the main room.

"Light the torches, it's on!" the voice commanded.

Timber closed her eyes and focused the power of golden fire into her hand, then she waved her arm, lighting every torch and making the room glow gold.

"Hylia, the time is now for me to destroy the leader of evil!" Timber cried out and she opened her eyes.

The room fell silent as the two looked at each other. The leader of evil was a girl Timber's age with long black hair, a scar under one red eye, a long black wolf tail, and an upside down, black sacred symbol. The girl was Timber's own sister, Lillian the Defiant. Timber stared in horror, and Lillian just glared back.

"L-Lillian…I cannot hurt you, you are my sister!" Timber stammered.

"Timber, I have known for years that this day would come, I am ready to achieve my dream!" Lillian said.

"I won't hurt you!" Timber yelled.

"Now look who is disloyal to her goddess, I have deceived you! If you do not kill me, I will kill you and you will die disloyal to Hylia!" Lillian said.

"It doesn't have to be this way! You can become good!" Timber cried.

Lillian closed her eyes, when she reopened her eyes, her blazing red eyes were gentler.

"Please…?" Timber asked.

"I'll think about it, but let us battle first!" Lillian said.

"Fine…" Timber said.

The sisters went into battle, swords clinking loudly and various grunts are made.

Finally, Lillian was weak, she realized that her power was leaving her. Lillian collapsed in a pool of blood. Timber was also weak, but stable. She walked to her sister and kneeled beside her. Timber's tears landed on Lillian's jet black hair. All was silent.

Suddenly, brilliant light filled the room.

"Timber…you were brave…and we all know you loved your sister very much…" Hylia spoke in a soothing voice.

"Why was it not I who collapsed? Why couldn't you spare Lillian's life?!" Timber asked between sobs.

"Would you really have given up your life for this girl who hurt the whole world?" Hylia asked.

"She didn't hurt the world just for fun…the world had broken her heart so many times and she most certainly did not deserve death. Please, Hylia, heal my sister! She is all I have left, mother is gone and so is father…" Timber begged.

"You are a sweet sister…I shall revive your sister, but on one condition," Hylia responded.

"What is it? Anything for my sister!" Timber asked.

"All your ancestors in the future will clash as you guys have, but your sister will always win," Hylia said.

"A-alright, I accept! Bring my sister back," Timber said.

Hylia nodded and lifted Lillian's head from the ground, she laid her hand on the black triangles imprinted onto her pale, dead skin. Lillian's wounds healed instantly and she began breathing again.

"Take her home, she must rest, and so should you," Hylia commanded.

Timber lifted her sister from the floor and Hylia smiled.

"Good luck, hero of my golden fire," Hylia said before she flew away.

Timber and her sister returned home and lived the rest of their lives peacefully. Their ancestors, as promised, continued clashing with Lillian being the winner.

The end


End file.
